


Do it Like the Picture

by oshunanat



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Bondage, Cum Eating, Cumming in underwear, First Time, M/M, Oral, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, because Jack asked so nicely, but does it anyway, like Castiel knows he probably shouldn't, questionable Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Jack borrowed Dean's laptop and found some of Dean's bondage pictures. Curious, he asks the boys about bondage. Castiel agrees to help him recreate that picture, even if a part of him knows that he probably shouldn't.Warning: Everything is fully consensual, but Jack is still so innocent that it could be seen as Castiel taking advantage of Jack, something that Castiel is fully aware of.





	Do it Like the Picture

There was an unspoken rule in the bunker that little talking was done until morning coffee had been consumed. Jack’s curiosity, however, was so strong that he figured that the others having had a few sips was enough.

“What is bondage?”

Suddenly there was a lot of spit out coffee. Jack frowned. He didn’t understand what was so wrong with his question.

“Jack!” Dean sputtered.

“You know what bondage is,” Sam said after a small coughing fit. “You know. When we get tied up by one of the bad guys.”

He tilted his head. “That doesn’t make sense. That is decidedly bad, but this website suggested that it was a good thing.”

There were groans all around. Sam cautiously looked at Jack. “Jack, what website were you looking at?”

“I borrowed Dean’s laptop last night. When I opened it up, it was on the screen.”

“Dean!” Castiel chastised him.

“I thought I had turned my laptop off, not put it into sleep mode!” he said trying to defend himself.

Jack looked at Dean as he processed this conversation. “You like bondage then?” he asked, and then watched as Dean began to color.

“Do you get tied up or do the tying? That website made it seem like there is pleasure in both ways.”

The three older men had some kind of silent conversation that Jack couldn’t decipher. Sam and Dean finally stood up.

“Have fun, Cas,” Dean said as he left.

“Where are they going?”

“Sam is not into bondage and Dean rather me do the talking for us. They are giving us some space.”

“Oh,” Jack said frowning. “So what does Dean like?”

“He likes being tied up,” Castiel answered matter-of-factly. “And I enjoy tying him up.”

“What do you get out of it?”

“I like being able to do what I want with Dean’s body. He likes me doing what I want with his body.”

“But why? I also saw some websites saying it was wrong.”

Castiel snorted. “Ignore those websites, Jack. Father does not care what pleasure humans seek, so long as both parties agree to seek pleasure in that way.”

Jack nodded. “Okay, but why?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “It feels good.”

“How do you know which one you like?”

Castiel sighed. It was weird to think that he was the one giving “The Talk” as Dean had called it having only really gotten it for the first time a decade ago himself.

“You have to experiment. Did something call out to you?”

“The picture was simple compared to most of the ones I saw. His arms were bound behind him and his ankles were tied together and it looked like the top was making the bottom swallow his dick. But the bottom’s penis was really hard and his underwear looked damp. That means he liked it, right?”

Castiel swallowed and shifted his pants. On the one hand, he saw Jack like his son. On the other hand, everyone was a child of their Father, so if he were to avoid incest, he could not sleep with Dean either. Not that that it had to get that far. If he was responsible, he would stop it before it got that far.

He wasn’t sure that he was.

“It does,” Castiel agreed. “Did you want to try it?”

Jack’s eyes brightened as he looked up at Castiel, almost painfully innocent.

“You would help me?”

“It is important to be safe. And if it isn’t what you expect it to be, we can stop at any time.”

Jack nodded. “All right.” He looked around. “Um. Where?”

“Dean and I have a play space. Follow me.”

They set their breakfast plates in the sink before Jack followed Castiel down into the depths of the bunker, to a small storage room that Dean and Castiel had turned into a play room. Toys and ropes lined the wall. Castiel grabbed a thick piece of padded foam and placed it on the ground. They kept meaning to put padded carpeting in, but just had never gotten around to it.

“What’s that for?” Jack asked.

“For your knees,” Castiel explained as he picked some lengths of the softest rope they owned. “Trust me, you’ll thank me later.” He set the ropes down on a small side table they had put in for that purpose.

“Do you want to remain clothed?”

“He was naked in the picture,” Jack countered.

“We don’t have to do everything as it was in the picture. The pictures are meant to be inspirational. We can do this however you like, and I will only go as far as you are comfortable with.” It wasn’t taking advantage of Jack if Jack was the one who dictated the terms.

“I want to be naked,” Jack said decisively. “How can I know if I enjoy it if I’m not?”

“Strip then,” Castiel said. “Everything but your underwear,” he commanded as he removed his own trench coat.

Jack nodded, eagerly stripping down to a pair of basic white briefs. Castiel could see that Jack indeed was already starting to get hard at his excitement over trying this. Dean preferred boxers. Castiel would have to talk to Dean about switching; he was enjoying this view of Jack.

Picking up the first length of rope, Castiel knelt down and made a few passes of the rope before tying it off with a simple knot. There was no need to get fancy here.

“That’s it?” Jack asked.

“The intent is to hobble you,” Castiel explained. “You can’t exactly walk, now can you?”

Jack wiggled and made a small hop before stopping.

“I can’t,” he agreed.

“How does that feel?”

“It’s different,” he said. “But good. You’re right here, so I know I’m safe.”

“Good. Let us continue.” Castiel said. “Now put your hands behind your back.”

“In the picture, the arms were bound up behind him.”

“Like a reverse prayer?” Castiel asked.

“Yes,” Jack said. “Exactly like that.”

Castiel snorted. If that was one of the “simpler” pictures, he could only imagine what Dean had been looking at. He’d have to review Dean’s search history. They had been talking exploring shibari more deeply lately.

“This can be uncomfortable,” Castiel warned. “You must tell me immediately if it hurts or tingles or just feels wrong.”

“I will,” Jack promised.

Castiel helped fold Jack’s arms into the proper position. “Hold still and keep them there. This will take me a few minutes.”

Jack nodded and for the first minute or so stood perfectly still. He than began to fidget and turned his head to see what Castiel was doing. Castiel smacked him lightly on the ass.

Jack wobbled and yelped, but Castiel caught him before he could fall over.

“What was that for?” Jack asked.

“I told you to stay still,” Castiel said sternly. “You did not, so I corrected your behavior. That is part of this kind of play too.”

“Oh,” Jack said, with a slight frown on his face. “But I want to see what you are doing.”

“I can solve that,” Castiel said. There was a mirror on the back of the door of the playroom, and another free-standing mirror. Dean liked to look at himself too when they played. “I’ll be right back.”

He left Jack just long enough to reposition the freestanding mirror in such a way that Jack would be able to get an idea of what Castiel was doing.

“Better?”

“Yes!” Jack said. “Thank you.”

Castiel reached down and quickly rubbed Jack lightly. “Good boy,” he praised. “You should always be polite to your top. When you are, you can get rewarded, like this.”

“Oh!” Jack said as his hips bucked into the touch. “That feels good. Like when I touch myself.”

Castiel pulled away, causing Jack to whimper.

“Why did you stop?”

“You have to earn more,” Castiel replied as he returned to his rope work. “When you play this kind of game, you will get your pleasure, but the top’s pleasure comes first.” He tightened one last strand, and then tested the sturdiness of his work overall and was pleased.

“How do you feel?”

“Restricted,” Jack said seriously. “I can’t move anything.”

“That is the point. But you are not uncomfortable?”

“A little in my underwear?” Jack admitted.

“What a coincidence,” Castiel said. “I’m feeling uncomfortable there too.” Castiel pointed to his own tenting pants. “I want you to help me, like the man in the picture did. Are you still wanting to try that?”

“You are enjoying this too.” Jack said.

“I am.”

Jack nodded and licked his lips. “Then yes. I want to help you.”

Castiel rubbed Jack again as a reward. “Good boy. Now kneel down for me.”

He could see Jack concentrate as he fell to his knees; but even then, the boy was quite graceful. He could only imagine how sinful Jack could look once he gained some confidence.

Castiel opened up his own pants and pulled out his cock, stepping close enough to Jack that it all but brushed against the nephilim’s lips.

Jack leaned back out of instinct, but Castiel wove his fingers into Jack’s hair and pulled him back.

“See, Jack? I’m enjoying this. You are doing this to me.”

“I am?”

“You are. And you are going to help me enjoy it even more. Open your mouth.”

Jack hesitated, but did as he was told and Castiel slipped the tip into Jack’s mouth. “Taste me, Jack.”

Jack’s tongue gently licked the slit, causing Castiel to moan. Jack must have liked that sound because he did it again and again.

“Try sucking me,” Castiel said. “If you were exploring those pictures, I bet you looked at the videos too.”

He could see Jack coloring and knew he was right. That didn’t stop Jack from doing as he was told and sucking on Castiel. It was clumsy, but his growing enthusiasm was starting to make up for it.

”Just that like,” Castiel praised, rubbing his foot along Jack’s hardness in encouragement. “Look at your underwear. I bet they’re as damp as the picture you looked at, aren’t they?” he kept talking as he encouraged Jack to take in a little more of his cock, making sure to stop before he hit Jack’s gag reflex.

Jack moaned, the vibrations going straight to Castiel’s cock and Castiel grabbed Jack tighter. It took his will to not just start fucking Jack’s face. Castiel knew he wasn’t ready for that yet, no matter how tempting it was. Jack however, had other ideas and tried to swallow more, only he started to gag, eyes watering.

Castiel immediately pulled out, wiping the tears from Jack’s eyes as he Jack started to cough.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said.

“Don’t apologize,” Castiel said. “It takes practice,” he said reassuringly as he touched himself. “I’m going to show you how good of a job you’ve done. Close your eyes Jack. I want to cum on your face, just like that picture.”

“But I want to watch.”

Castiel grabbed Jack’s hair and tugged at it in disapproval of the backtalk. “I should deny you for not following my directions,” he said. “But you’ve been such a good boy overall.” He let go and instead tapped into his limited grace and conjured a simple pair of sunglasses and placed them on Jack’s face. “Now we both get what we want, but only the once,” he warned.

Grabbing Jack’s hair again and positioned Jack’s face before stroking himself the last few strokes he needed to paint Jack’s face, not caring where it landed.

“Fuck, Jack.” Castiel said as he took some of his cum and rubbed it in on Jack’s lips. “You look so good like this.”

Jack licked that finger as he moaned.

“You dirty little cum eater,” Castiel said with a smile as he swiped his finger on another patch. “Have some more.”

Jack flushed red, but did as he was told, until Castiel had fed Jack all of it.

“Such a good boy,” Castiel praised as he moved behind Jack to undo the arm bondage. “I want you to finish yourself while you look at how filthy you look. Just like those pictures.”

“I can’t,” Jack whispered.

“You can’t? Why not? Are you embarrassed?”

“I’ve already come,” Jack said, face now flaming red.

Castiel looked down and saw that Jack’s underwear was an absolute mess. He loved it. “You’re such a natural,” he added as he kissed Jack’s head. “Beautiful,” he said as he let Jack’s arms down before undoing the ropes around the ankle. “Let me help you up,” he said as he helped Jack to the small couch in the room. He handed Jack a bottle of orange juice that they kept in a microfridge from the corner of the room.

“What’s this for?”

“It’s good for you,” Castiel said. “I can explain the concept of sub drop later. But for right now, how do you feel? Was it what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Jack said. “It was. I liked it a lot.” He paused. “If I want to try it again, will you help me?”

Castiel knew that he should really ask Dean about this, and he would eventually, but he couldn’t help but nod.

“Of course,” Castiel said.

“Thank you, Castiel!” Jack said happily as he drank his orange juice. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Jack. The pleasure was mine.”


End file.
